


Water Ritual

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fae Ritual, Fae Robbie, Hand Job, M/M, elf sportacus, self pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Sportacus gets worried about Robbie missing for a few days.  Finding maps of a lake that lies deep in the forest, he goes looking for him.  He is not expecting what he finds though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A writing prompt for Letsrevitup~

It had been a few days since Robbie had been out with any plans to get Sportacus to leave. And despite the fact that they usually always failed, Sportacus was a bit worried about the ‘town villain’. He had gone over to his bunker a few different times, but every time it was no answer.

This is where it started to worry him. Robbie had not usually been the one to get into a great deal of trouble, just minor things such as being stuck in a high place. So with him not being home, Sportacus became more concerned. 

He’d given up his normal routine of politeness and dropped into Robbie’s bunker. The man was not in his chair, nor was he anywhere in the lair at all. Sportacus glanced around, hoping to find some sort of clue as to where the man was. He’d found a few books, with maps. They all were around the lake in the forest.

The forest! Wait wasn’t that a restricted area? Sportacus could recall Robbie telling him that the forest was off limits and to never take the children there to play. It was far too dangerous. So why was he there himself? 

Not wasting anytime to figure it out, he climbed back up the ladder and took in that it was already starting to hit nightfall. The forest was a bit off from town. The fears started to linger in his mind. Maybe the forest wasn’t part of the town, and Robbie had gotten hurt. The crystal wouldn’t pick it up if it wasn’t part of the town.

He started to hurry. If he ran the entire way, he’d be to the forest before the sunset.

 

__________________________________

 

He had made it, it was just before the sun would start setting and he hoped to find Robbie before then. But as per usual, the hopes were faded when it came to Robbie. By the time he had reached the lake far off in the forest, it was nightfall, with the moon slowly making its way into the sky. 

He looked around and seen Robbie, standing by the lake. He would of called out, but his eyes were glued to the frame of the man. He stood before the lake purely naked. Sportacus had to swallow hard to keep from doing anything to spook him. As he was about to go towards him, Robbie walked into the lake, his hands swaying magestically on the water.

Sportacus moved behind a tree to watch, despite his better judgement. He’d never seen anything like this. He was starting to gather what was going on. Or what he thought was going on for that matter. He just had to keep watching to confirm it.

Robbie twirled in the water, the moonlight slowly reflecting off him and the lake. And then, just like that, a set of beautiful wings emerged from his back. They glistened in the moonlight. 

Sportacus could feel his eyes widen as he now knew full well what was happening. Well almost full well. It was a fae ritual of some sort. And Robbie was a fae. His eyes stayed locked to the movements Robbie was doing, as he tried to decipher what exactly the man was doing.

Robbie cupped his hands in the water, lifting it up and gently blowing on it. The water came to life as it swirled around him. He allowed his energy to wrap around the forest and his eyes widened for a moment. 

Well, well, well. He had an audience. How exciting. A small grin placed over his face as he allowed himself to fall back into the water, the small life of water to do as it wished. The water seemed to take the form of a man, as it stroked at his hardening member. 

Silent moans soon turned very loud as the water stroked him firmly, encasing his length and applying pressure to it. “F-Fuck, yes.” He swished his hand on the water and another water form came to him, this one having its own watery length. 

Sportacus stood behind the tree, mouth open as he watched the entire thing. It was a self pleasuring ritual. Robbie was pleasuring himself with enchanted water. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling the heat in his own groin flaring up in response to this explicit show.

Then it just seemed to get better. 

“Mmmm that’s right, fuck me up good Sportacus.” Robbie moaned, as the water creatures had him from the front and from the back. He allowed them to go into a flurry of strokes and thrusts as he moaned all the while. He knew Sportacus was still nearby, since he could feel the energy from the elf.

He twisted his hand and the water creature began to disperse that had been stroking him as he now took his member in his hands, giving long drawn out strokes. “F-Fuck. God you are so good to me Sport.” He whined as he stroked himself harder and harder till he finally screamed Sportacus’s name as he came.

The other water creature dispersed into the lake, leaving Robbie to stand, gathering himself form his orgasm. Ah. And there he went. He could feel Sportacus’s energy leaving. No doubt to go have his own fun. Robbie laid on the water for a while before deciding to go back to his lair. It’d be a long walk home, but he’d keep his mind busy with the thoughts of how to bring up this little session to his peeping blue elf.

 

__________________________

Indeed Sportacus had to retreat back to his airship. Seeing Robbie scream his name made him so hard that his pants were like a torture device on him. “Ladder!” He yelled and grabbed onto it with little effort. “Up!” The ladder quickly went up. Normally he would never use that form to get into the ship, but the friction wasn’t something he really needed right now.

Upon getting into the ship and the door closed, he proceeded to rip off his clothes, letting them tumble to the ground. “Bed!” The bed swiveled down into place and sat on the edge of it.

Gripping his throbbing member, he let out a small hiss as the contact felt so good. He slowly started stroke himself. All he cold here was Robbie screaming his name. He gripped himself a little harder, imagining that he was fucking him, making him yell his name.

Oh did that ever do the the trick, he stroked himself a few more times before thrusting forward, cumming into the air in one fluid motion as he yelled Robbie’s name. Oh what a glorious feeling it was. Laying back on his bed, he slowly regained his regular breathing cycle as he rubbed himself off once more. 

 

______________

 

Robbie had made it back to his lair, his slick frame still shimmering in the moonlight. He had a plan, and it wouldn’t be too outta the ordinary for him. He was a very good one when it game to being over dramatic. 

Finding a pin, he pricked his finger, just enough to draw blood, oh now that was some small pain, but it was pain and trouble nonetheless. He sat in his orange chair and waited.

 

Sportacus was just finishing up when he heard his crystal go off. Jumping up, he realized his normal clothes were out of the question. He grabbed some blue sweat pants, and his standard shirt before bolting out down the ladder.

He looked around the silent town, everyone was asleep who could be in- “Robbie!” He whispered to himself as he took off to the man’s lair. 

Upon arriving, he didn’t bother to knock and just jumped down. “Robbie!? Are you okay?” He yelled before he hit the bottom. He looked up only see Robbie sitting his chair. 

“So glad you could make it Sportacus.” Robbie smiled. The villain was using this chance to be dirty once more. He was slowly stroking himself.

Sportacus tried to form words but couldn’t. His face felt hotter then usual as the blush hit him. “Robbie?” Was all he could muster.

“So I heard there had been a naughty little elf watching me during one of my fae water rituals.” Robbie grinned, a slight moan escaping him as he gave himself a rather firm stroke, running his thumb over the tip. 

Sportacus couldn’t even more, he felt like he was screwed into place. His eyes locked onto Robbie, exploring every crevice of his frame. Till his eyes locked with Robbie's.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were the one spying on my ritual, Sportacus.” 

Sportacus stood there, he couldn’t deny it, since he couldn’t lie. “How would you know if it was me?” He swallowed hard.

“Well the obvious fact that you aren’t in your normal get up.” Robbie grinned. “What’s the matter, did you get cum all over your clothes?”

“Robbie!” He wanted to scrutinize the man for the language, but realized that he had no power to do so.

Robbie simply sat there, grinning at him. He gave himself another firm stroke, his head going back as he gasped and came right then and there. “Shit you are so good Sportacus.” He breathed heavily. His eyes connecting with Sportacus once more. “You know, next time, I could just bring you with me. Or, we could just go at it right here and now.” 

Sportacus felt his eyes widen, his groin not arguing with the invitation. He knew Fae rituals were sacred and only lovers were to participate in them. Did that mean that Robbie was inviting him to be a lover…? 

“Oh Sportacus, Sportacus, Sportacus. You just don’t seem to understand what you’ve gotten yourself into.” Robbie slowly got up and walked over to him. “You should know better then to try and spy on fae.” He hooked his arms around him, using his height to his advantage. “We fae are known for our high sex drive.” He whispered into Sportacs’s ear. “And you just fell into a trap of mine. Prepare to have that stamina of yours put to the test.”


End file.
